Jasper's Past
by SCP91
Summary: how Jasper became a vampire...met Alice...became a Cullen


The pain was incredible. I winced and cried out. I wanted it to stop but there was no way I was able to do that. Who were the three women? I sensed something dangerous around them, but still my education told me to stay here and be polite to the women. What a mistake. Two of the women ran off after a strange conversation they all had together. One stayed in front of me and glanced hungrily at me. I was confused and just couldn't move. I was scared but my body didn't listen to my brain, which was screaming to me to run, far away from them. But then there was this feeling that it wouldn't have changed anything. I was pretty sure that I didn't' stand any chance against them or even her alone. Her eyes….black…the pain slowly moved upwards in my body. I again cried out and clutched my hands into fists. Tears fell down my eyes and I rolled onto the side. I hid my face in my hands and sobbed heavily. Suddenly there was a cold hand, stroking my hair. I winced at the ice-touch but she didn't stop. She twirled one of my golden locks around her finger and used the other hand to go down my spine over and over again. It calmed me down somehow but the pain still remained. "Please…make it stop….", I cried but my voice died soon after that. Another pain thrust shot through my body and I just couldn't keep still anymore. I screamed out and clenched onto her arms. She jumped up and moved backwards. I sobbed again, "Don't go, please, don't leave me alone…I", I went silent again, trying to not scream again. My whole body cramped and I crouched on the floor. I wept and wanted to die. Death outside on the battle field would have been way more peaceful. Why me? I didn't understand why they chose me. The pain was now directly under my heart and I trembled. There was her hand again, trying to calm me down. I breathed heavily and enjoyed her touch this time. It abstracted from the pain. My heart raced, it wasn't really beating anymore, more like a constant buzzing. Her hand touched my cheek and I inhaled her scent. She smelled so incredibly good. "You're ready soon, it is almost done, darling", she aspirated and gave me a little kiss onto my forehead. My heart went crazy and then silent. It just stopped…just like that. In the same second the immense pain was gone. My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room…confused. Then I looked at her and our eyes met for the very first times…well besides of the night where she….well what exactly did she do to me? So many questions….She started to smile and got up.

"Nettie, Lucy, he is ready", she called the two other girls into the room and six eye pairs were staring at me. I slowly got up, I saw every little dust grain flying around in the room, I smelled millions of different scents, I heard every ant running around on the floor. It overcharged me and I inhaled deeply, just to realise that my body didn't need any oxygen anymore at all. The worst was this incredible…how can you describe this….thirst…yes I guess that is the right word…in the throat…so dry…and hot. It burnt…but not as bad as the pain I felt the last century. It felt like a century for me but I guessed it hadn't been that long. I swallowed but that didn't really help. I groaned lightly and then stared back at them, totally bewildered. The dark haired one started to chuckle and held out her hand. "Come here Jasper!", she said and waited for me to obey her order. They were stronger than me so I did what she wanted and got up. I slowly moved towards them…She cocked her head to the side and examined me from head to foot. A smile appeared on her face and she licked her lips. Her emotions hit me right away and I tumbled slightly backwards. I've always had the talent to know how my counterpart felt but this was different…I actually felt _like_ my counterpart. She had feelings for me. I moaned and held my head. The three women were exchanging glances and the dark-haired one nodded. "Interesting…but I felt that when you crossed our way the first time." She took a step forward and I fell onto the ground. Suddenly I was scared of all the new impressions, it was just too much for me. My head was full and I winced. My head spun and was full of questions. I needed answers so bad. She hunkered down next to me and stroked through my hair. Then she put her hand around the back of my neck and forced me to look at her. She was so beautiful, like an angel. Still she scared me. What did she want from me? There was no way I could escape from her grip and I panicked when her face came nearer to mine until she was only inches away. She smelled delicious. I wanted her…._what? _My brain screamed. _Shut the fuck up Jasper Whitlock, don't think this, she is evil. She doesn't want you any good._ I struggled in her grip but couldn't free myself. I looked at her again and saw that she smiled. _Evil._ I would have loved to run away but I wouldn't be able to even get out of the house. And then suddenly her lips were on mine. I froze on the spot. _Fuck that felt so good….but so wrong._ That really didn't help my confusion. I tried to shove her away from me but she tensed and dragged her whole body onto mine. She forced me to lay on the floor, spread like a carpet. It was so humiliating. I felt incredibly punished and looked away from her. She giggled and forced me to look at her again with her hand. She sat on me and locked her feet around mine. No chance to run away. What the heck did she want from me? She was horny, literally horny. She wanted me and she wouldn't make any excuses. I just knew she always got what she wanted. I tried to move, to get away from her but she shot a warning glance and I immediately froze. I didn't want her to freaking hurt me. She bent down and kissed my forehead again. I breathed out sharply, just do show that I didn't enjoy this at all. She stroked over my hair…._what was this with my hair? _and then moved a bit down onto my knees to reach my waistband of my uniform trousers. I swallowed heavily and tried to defence myself again. She growled and smashed my arms onto the floor next to my head and I whimpered in surprise. She looked at me furiously "Don't disobey my orders, do you understand me?" I just nodded, too scared to speak. The smile came back and she went back to work on me. She opened the belt and undid my pants. She pulled them down over my knees. I cried out "Please stop….". I saw the other two women out the corner of my eyes and I could sense…or better feel…that they were shocked of what the woman on me did. I sobbed but no tears came down my cheeks.

Shortly after this one of the girls found her voice again "Maria, please. What are you doing? You need him for the army, to train the army. Why are you doing this?" _Maria….That was her name._ Her eyes narrowed and she turned around hissing at the little one. "Shut up Nettie! I can do anything to him. He is mine. I created him I own him. That's how it works. You and Lucy, get the fuck outside and take care of the rest, do you understand me?" Her voice was sharp and the two women reacted immediately opening the door. Nettie looked at me with a pity glance and I felt that she was really sorry for what Maria did to me. But still, she and also Lucy exuded pure lust. _Did they all want to fuck with me or what is going on here?_ Maria distracted me from my thoughts, placing a kiss on my cheek. She then grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head with one fast move. She then inspected my body and licked her lips. I turned away and looked to the side. It didn't make any sense to defend myself. She would get her will. _Where is the oh so wonderful soldier gone?_ I gasped as I felt her tongue on one of my nipples. She twirled it around it and then sucked. Pure sensation shot through me and the lust she exuded made it even stronger. _I can't resist anymore._ _You have to!_ She was so good. My body trembled as her hand found the middle of my legs and she slowly caressed my manhood. Fuck, it felt so good. _Resist her! She is just using you! _Shut up conscience, I need to concentrate. I gave up and let her do what she wanted. She could do anything to me. Maria seemed to notice my surrender and a huge grin appeared on her face. She won! As always, that's what I guessed. She used her tongue to lick from my navel up to my neck. There she slightly bit me and panic arouse in me as I was scared that the pain would come back. I relaxed seconds after this as nothing happened. Our lust grew and I moaned in sensation. Maria grinned "Given up, darling?" I just nodded and she kissed me. Her tongue was forcing and I immediately opened my mouth when she asked for it. Ok, she didn't ask for it. She eagerly explored my mouth and I could feel her knee going in between my tights. _What is she doing?_ Our tongues played a game…or better fought a war and Maria groaned into my mouth. I jumped when she kicked her leg upwards directly into….yeah hello, bell ringing. I've changed since I woke up, I was absolutely sure about this, but the pain when someone kicks you into your balls has remained the same. I cried out as she repeated the kick, enjoying to torture me. She groaned again and placed herself on my hips. My best piece was pulsing so Maria's cold body was soothing it a bit. She cocked her head onto the side and looked at me. Was she expecting something from me? I looked at her in confusion and didn't move. Her lust was still the same and I wondered why she still hadn't eaten me. She took my head into her hands and her face was inches away from mine. She kissed me and then stared at me. "So?", she asked. I didn't know what she wanted so I stayed silent staring back. Her finger stroke over my cheek and she waited. What shall I say? "I…I…don't know what you mean…I…", she closed her hand over my mouth and I went silent again. She smiled amused by my confusion.

"I guess there are _some _questions you have…." Now I understood. "So tell me Jasper baby, what do you want to know?", she teased me and released her hand from my mouth. I didn't know where to start. "Uh…" She giggled. "Take your time", she got up and walked around the room waiting for my questions. Ok…she wouldn't give me forever so I just started with the question which came first in my head. "What are you?" Maria giggled again. "Knew it….guess Jasper…", she looked at me. I shook my head. "I don't know, you bit me, I…I see better, smell better, feel everything 50 times more intense than normally. What is going on?" I stopped as Maria came towards me and kneeled beside me. "I know you know the answer darling…" I didn't want to believe it. When I first saw the three women I thought they were ghosts, but that wasn't true at all. I swallowed hard, the thirst still not going away. She looked at me and waited. "No…this can't be true…I…no I don't believe this…" "Say it darling…come on…", she whispered and tousled through my hair. I looked away and then whispered a word I normally wouldn't believe in…"_Vampires…."_ Maria giggled "Perfect, you got it. What a good boy! Next question?" I was shocked at the answer even if this had been in my subconscious since I was changed already. "Uhm…why does my throat burn so bad?" Maria grinned again "What do you think we vampires eat?" I swallowed again and didn't want to say the word, but it just came out. "Blood." "Exactly, we need blood. We drink human blood. The burning comes through this. We _need_ to drink this. The burning won't go away, it will get better through drinking blood though. But you will always be thirsty." Oh wonderful…."Next?", she asked and I got the feeling that she liked the quiz. "Why…why me?" She stopped walking around and turned around to face me. I was pretty sure I caught her with this question. After seconds she finally answered with a little smirk. "You are a soldier. You know a lot about discipline. I create an army to fight the other clans. We need land to feed ourselves. You will train the newborns, when you have yourself under control. I will take care of your education. I will tell you everything you need to know. There is something special about you. Your ability, feeling your counterpart's feeling is special. I need speciality." I looked up at her in shock and jumped up. "I don't understand, why are there so many clans around here?" Maria laughed "Well as a stupid human you don't see us. We are all over the world, fighting for land. But here in the south, it is the worst at the moment. It is a surprise that the Volturis are still not here to end all this. Actually I'm really happy about this." "Volturi?" _What the heck was this?_ "The mafia under the vampires, they kill everyone who is trying to gain too much power. They are probably scared that someone of us will be stronger than them. They are in Italy, but maybe they are on their way already, who knows." _Oh, the better question would have been WHO the heck was this? Vampire Mafia…interesting._ She faced me again "Anything else?" I looked onto the floor. "I…can't think of anything else at the moment." Within a second Maria was directly in front of me and I jumped a bit backwards. "Good, when you can think of anything else then ask. How about going hunting now? Let your training begin. As soon as you can take over the training for the newborn army the better. Lucy is not the best in it." The blonde girl I remembered. "How did you get to me that fast?", I asked blinking with my eyes in amazement. She grinned "Vampire speed darling, you will find that out now. We are faster, stronger, better, more intelligent. we just outmatch the human. So come on, come here now!" She held out her hand, as she had done it before and I immediately obeyed her grabbing her hand and she pulled me outside. Before our journey started she gave me a long, passionate kiss.

We stepped out of the house and immediately a million other feelings from many people outside were attacking me. I moaned and struggled to keep my balance. Maria turned her head towards me and smiled lightly. "You will get used to that eventually, darling. Let's go. Run!" _That was said easier than it was actually done. I mean how can you ignore all these emotions? _I got back to reality and looked at Marie who was still waiting for my obedience. Run? How…I looked at her in confusion. "Run? What…do you mean with this?" Maria started laughing. "Vampire speed, you forgot? Just run and you know what I mean. We meet at the junction 45 / 197 Galveston and Texas City, alright?" She grinned and she was gone. I looked after her in incredulity and couldn't detect her anymore. And then my feet finally did what they were made for and I ran. I RAN! I was shocked by my own feet. The speed was incredible. The fun kicked in and I tried to find Maria. I finally saw her about 500 feet in front of me. I increased my speed and actually passed her just seconds before we arrived at our finish line. We both stopped and I realised I wasn't out of breathe at all. I didn't need to breathe or anything. Maria giggled probably amused by my facial expression. "Had fun?" I just nodded still in awe from the ride. She then caught my arm and dragged me behind a small hill. I fizzed in surprise and remembered what she tried to do back "home". I tried to defence myself but she slammed my arms against the little hill. She eyed me and lifted her forefinger to show me to stay silent. Then she turned her head to the street awaiting something. I calmed down again realising that she didn't try it again. So I relaxed my body and finally had some time to actually look at her. Long black hair, perfect skin, a perfect round face. Just beautiful. Yes I knew that she was dangerous and I had respect for her, I was actually scared of her; but still something drew me to her. Suddenly she turned towards me and I lowered my glance staring onto the floor "I am from Mexico, my home town is Monterrey, I was 22 when I was turned. I want to create an army to gain territory so that we can hunt. I don't want to fight over my dinner all the time", she started introducing her and I swallowed unnecessarily. "And you?, she whispered and I nearly jumped when I felt her breath at my ear. My glance shot up and I looked at her. "Uhm…I'm 20, from Houston and I actually don't understand what is going on here…" Her mouth turned into a smile and she leaned onto me. Her face was very near to mine and I awaited my answer, totally distracted by her red Rubin eyes. She suddenly pinched me into my neck and I winced. "Your throat hurts, right?" I just nodded. "It burns, we had that discussion. You are hungry, I know that. And now we are waiting for our dinner. The end…" She looked at me. I sighed. I knew that. "I know that, but…I…" I stopped and looked onto the floor. Maria lifted up my face with her left hand and forced me to look at her. "You?" I hesitated, I just couldn't put it to a straight sentence."I…why am I part of this? Just because I am a soldier? I…" Maria stepped back and suddenly I felt that she was furious.

Immediately I got scared and went onto my knees awaiting any kind of punishment. It took some time to her answer the question. "You didn't feel anything back home?", her voice was higher than normally and I kept my eyes down on the floor. She was back in front of me within a millisecond and I closed my eyes. She roughly grabbed my arm and I winced. "Look at me", she spit at me and I immediately obeyed. "I…" "You had a special aura around yourself when we first met you, do you understand?" I nodded and kept silent. "There is something special with you. I really need you in this whole shit we are trying to win, do you understand me?" I nodded again. "And I like you…." I looked up. Her face got smooth again and she stroked over my lips with her finger. "I really do…" She came nearer and I moved back to the hill. I couldn't move away anymore and she gave me a little kiss onto my cheek. She stroked over it and then went back to observe the street. She then had an evil smile on her face. She looked at me. "Dinner is ready, darling!" She pointed out and I saw two men emerging. There were miles away but I saw them very clearly, and even worse….or better? I could smell them. Their blood….pulsing through their veins. I growled and my instincts took over. I couldn't hold myself back and started to run. But I forgot about Marie who caught me at the back of my uniform and threw me back into our place. My eyes snapped at her. "Why?", came out of my mouth. Absolutely not me. "Wait. We need a place where there are no witnesses. We don't need them at all." The blood smelled so good, I could hardly stand still. Maria grabbed my two arms and pinned them behind my back. "Calm down, would you. I know they are taking ages, but you forgot they are human!" I snarled and tried to free myself. She hissed at me and I stayed silent. Her glance was actually scaring me. _Oh man the blood smelled so good. _Maria grinned because she felt my disconcertment. "Oh come on!", I snarled and struggled in Maria's grip. _How slow could a human being possible walk?_ Finally, after ages they were very near and Maria released me. Ok, I was really fast. The two boys didn't have any chance to react at all. The only thing _I _saw was the pulsing vein at their throats right before I tucked in my teeth and sucked the life out of them. I moaned satisfied when the second limb and empty body fell onto the floor. I dropped onto the ground next to them and let the blood take effect on my body. The burning decreased but didn't die down completely. After some seconds I looked up and met Maria's glance, who was watching me with interest. She then held out her hand I grabbed it. She pulled me up onto my feet and stroked me over my cheek. "You liked it?" she asked and I just nodded. She smiled and then turned around to face the horizon. "Darling?" she whispered knowing that I could still hear her. I stepped a bit closer to her "Yes Ma'am?" She then turned around again and there was a new feeling exuding from her. What was it? Her facial expression was smooth. Was it love? No, couldn't be. The way she had treated me back in the house…love was impossible for this woman. She stepped closer to me so that our faces met and then she took my face into her hands. "Promise me something…" She was so beautiful. She was confusing me.

I couldn't think clearly anymore. "Anything!" I slurred and she smiled. "Don't ever leave me, do you hear me? You belong to me, we belong together. I don't want to lose you!" I couldn't answer for some seconds and when I finally found my voice again I couldn't believe my ears what I said. "Yes Ma'am, I know I belong to you. I won't disappoint you, I will never let you down, I promise!" Her smile grew wider and then she kissed me. _Disappoint? What the fuck Jasper! What the fuck are you talking about, what the fuck did you just promise her, damn it! She is no good! _A human being would have died through this kiss. After ages our lips separated and she stroked over my cheek again. "Let's get rid of the bodies!" she said and then dragged the two bodies over the road to the next small lake. Then she just threw them in and they sank. "They will come up again!" I remarked and she just lifted her shoulders signalising me that she didn't care about that at all. "From now on this is your job. You get rid of the bodies. You will train the newborns and when they are too weak or too old you will get rid of them, do you understand me?" She looked at me and I stared back at her. "You want me to kill them?" I was actually shocked. She just nodded and turned around. "But…no Maria, wait, I can't do that. I don't want to kill…I" She spun around and grabbed my throat. "If you want any more of the blood you just tasted, you will do what I want, do we understand each other?" I gulped and as I didn't answer she shook me hard and I winced. I turned my head away and sobbed. She stopped immediately and let go off me. After some seconds she apologized "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this." I just nodded. "But I've chosen you for this task. You will be perfect in this all. Teaching them manners and everything. And getting rid of the weak and old ones is just part of the circle. Noone enjoys doing this. Do you understand me? But you are my best man, I trust you and I know you will be perfect!" I sighed and looked at her. "Ok Maria." She smiled and bent over to give me a little kiss. "I knew you wouldn't say no. You are my man!" She then danced off and I followed her. _Kill innocent people? Is that what a loyal soldier does? Uhm no!_ We arrived at an old battlefield where we found Lucy and Nettie again. Maria stepped in between them and then had a look at the new vampires. _Newborns! Pardon! _I stayed at distance from all this and watched the scene carefully. Maria glanced at everyone individually and nodded. When she was at the end of the line she turned around and looked quite satisfied. She then looked at me and waved me to her with her forefinger. I obeyed and was next to her in one second. She then whispered into my ear. "Ok darling, we've got a good catch. But the lil' boy in the middle, with the red shirt. Get rid of him. There is nothing special about him." I turned around and looked her. "How do you know? I mean, why don't we just wait and see…"

I immediately regretted that I said something as her evil face was back again. I ducked and moved away from her. But of course she caught me on the back of my shirt and dragged me back to her. "I'm sorry Maria, please…don't hurt me!", I shrieked awaiting a harsh slap or anything else of a punishment. But nothing came and I risked a look at her. She wasn't even facing me anymore. Her eyes laid on the road and I followed her glance. A young man, probably about my age stumbled around and fell onto the ground. _His blood, oh my god it smelled so delicious. _Within a second Maria rushed over to him and the next thing I heard was a crack and a loud scream. I closed my eyes, as I didn't want to see anything more of this. At least the blood scent slowly decreased. My arbiter carried her new trophy over to us. He was struggling in her grip and screaming his head off. His face was full of incredible pain and suddenly his feelings struck me and I fell onto the ground with a loud moan. _Was that her new boy now? Was I the second one in row already? After like…have a day? Ah the pain! Fuck was that horrible! _I winced and my whole body started to tremble. Maria laid the man down and sat down next to me. She stroked over my back and tried to sooth my pain. "Aw darling, it is ok. I won't replace you, do you hear me? You can go until he is done with the transformation." _Could he read minds?_ I moaned again and I felt Lucy and Nettie pulling me up to my feet. They dragged me into the house where the fog of pain finally cleared and I could literally breath again. I plopped onto a chair and tried to calm down my emotions. _Oh my that was just awful with the emotion "ability"! _I looked over to the other two vampires who were staring at me.


End file.
